Shadow the hedgehog vs solid snake
Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Pre-FIght snake is seen crouching through the area he then notices a shiny object he picks it up and put's it in his inventory but then a black and red hedgehog appears shadow: give me that emerald! snake: i found it first shadow: hmmph guess i am gonna have to take it from you snake: very well Fight HERE WE GO! snake starts to attack but shadow dodged and kicked snake in the face snake landed on his feet but then shadow skating right at him snake then shot a bazooka at shadow sending him flying snake then shot a bomb at shadow but he teleported behind snake and hit him with a punch to the back he then shot at snake but he used his hover bot to escape snake then kicked shadow in the face but then shadow used chaos blast on snake snake dodged and was about to hit shadow in the gut but then he used chaos spear connecting on snake as the chaos emerald came out shadow grabbed it and combined it with the others he had collected and became super shadow snake however ran from this shadow chased after him but when he hid in the box shadow lost sight of him back in the box snake was talking to otacon snake: otacon there is a black and red hedgehog here he looks like sonic otacon: that's shadow sonic's rival he is a hedgehog with a rough past his friend maria was shot in front of him but not before maria sent him to earth to save it snake: that's really sad didn't he team up with sonic? otacon: yeah but he died in the process but the current one is a clone snake: any advice for fighting him? otacon: stay away from his super form and those inhibitor rings on his wrists conceal his power but ounce they're off watch out snake: got it as the codec ended snake came out of the box and attacked good thing too cause shadow was out of his super form snake attack with stealth and rescission shadow: now you've done it! shadow took off his inhibitor rings and unleashed his full power shadow: this is my true power snake: aw crap! shadow attack with awesome speed and sending snake flying he was bleeding from his chest shadow put his inhibitor rings back on shadow: now you know my power snake then grabbed his knife as it stabbed shadow in the head snake then saw a smash ball and did his final smash as he shot multiple bombs from the helicopter afterwards snake threw a sticky bomb and place it on shadow shadow: oh no shadow exploded shadow: maria!!! the mist vanish to reveal shadow's body blown to bits a bloody mess on the field snake grabbed the chaos emeralds and put them in his inventory and walked off snake: mission accomplished DBX! Winner THE WINNER IS......SOLID SNAKE!